Birthday
by summermocha
Summary: Black is invited to White's birthday party. But what else happens on her birthday? WOW, awful summary... Agencyshipping Oneshot.


**Birthday**

So this was just a short story I came up with for Black x White, otherwise known as "Agencyshipping".  
Hope you guys enjoy it!  
Oh, and...I don't own Pokemon. Just sayin'.

* * *

It was her birthday.

Or rather, _is_ her birthday.

The Pidove flew by, and dropped off a small envolope, colored a pale lavender. In small labeled on the front, it said clearly: "Invitation". I opened it carefully, expecting a small bomb or something, but suprisingly found a card.

_It is White's Birthday!_

_We, at the BW Agency would appreciate it if you would come, kind guest!_

_Please help us celebrate our amazing White's birthday!_

_Will be located at Iccirus City's Pokemon Fan Club, on the day of February 14, 15:00!_

_Please aid in joining us for this joyous occasion!_

It was signed neatly, in print, "BW Agency Employees".

I examined the card. _'What if they sent this card to the wrong person?' _I thought. '_No...there's no way some employee would be out all the way here...right?' _Well, it was no use fumbling over it- with my new, shiny Jet Badge on my jacket, I might as well head to Iccirus anyways. The next gym was there, after all.

I get to see White.

The realization brought a soft warmness to my cheeks.

'_That's right...when was the last time I saw White?'_

Images of us saying goodbye at the Battle Subway came to mind.

'_I wonder how much she's changed..._'

The only thing that could've changed would be her battling skills, and technique- right? After all, mine have changed... plus, Nite evolved into Buoh, Goura has finally listened to me, and Musha's evolved too...

I bet she's gotten even better at battling. I wonder how Brav is doing?

By the way, I wonder if I have any plans for White's birthday. I scour my mind for any plans. '_Nope._' The day February 14 looks familiar, though. Where have I seen it before? Is that the day I was supposed to visit Mom? Suggestions clog my mind, but nothing seems right.

If I'm planning to attend, I have to buy a present.

I head to the local PokeMart. The windows are chock-full of posters in bright colors reading, "COME BUY YOUR LOVED ONE A PRESENT!" and "SALES RUN THROUGH FEBRUARY 14!"

'_Wow. February 14 must be a pretty big day. Wonder what it's about?'_

The music's loud as always, and kids run up and down the aisles. The cashier reads the paper intently, apparently unaware of the children causing a ruckus. I browse the shelves- Potions, Antidotes, Escape Ropes. Not very present-worthy, really. I decide to leave. '_Arceus, this is impossible._' As I exit, I run into a strange man- literally.

"O-oops! Sorry!" I say, legitly attempting to apologize.

"It's okay, kid," He replies. He has giant glasses that cover up half his face, that have a bright glare on them, shielding his eyes. His hair falls barely past his ears, and is rather greasy and unkept. '_Dang. This guy must rarely leave his house,'_ He must've been examining my belt and saw the Pokeballs hooked on the belt. "Y-you must be a trainer!" He exclaims with shock.

"Yeah, I am." I reply.

"Oh dear Mew- I am so sorry sir," He pushes his glasses further up his face with his pointer finger. "Let me give this to you as an apology," He reaches into this khakis, and hands me a rainbow-colored heart. "This is a Heart Scale. Very, _very _rare. They are the shed scales of Luvdiscs, too. Heart Scales sell for a hefty amount, so sell it and get yourself some Potions," He pushes his glasses up again.

I gaze at the item in my hands. It's shiny, and glistens under the sunlight. It's gorgeous. If it sells for so much, this must be an amazing item to give to White, right? Maybe I can even pay off my debt with this.  
"Thank you!" I say, a grin breaking out onto my face.

"No problem," He responds. "They're rare, but a bunch of knock-offs are laying around. You don't happen to have one, do you?"  
I shake my head. "Oh, by the way- what's today?" I ask.

"February 13. The day before-"

"Alright! Thanks buddy!"

He turns his head- probably upset I cut him off. Oh well. I can figure out what's tomorrow, right?

"I have to get going now. Good luck on your journey," And he leaves, entering the PokeMart.

What a great turn of events. I stuff the Heart Scale into my coat pocket, and head onto my way to Icirrus City. I have one day to get to the next city- plenty of time.

But maybe too much time until I get to see her again.

* * *

"Thanks again!" Shauntal says, handing me a Pokeball.

"What's this?" I ask. I lok inside the Pokeball, and see the Frillish inside, smiling at me. "Th-thank you-"

Shauntal waves it off.

"I have to get going, I have to head back to the Pokemon League-" She begins to walk away, her back turned to me. Her haircut actually looks pretty cool from the back.

_'That's right!' _ Black will challenge her one day at the Pokemon League, once he gets all of his badges.

"Wait!" I scream. She turns to look at me. "My friend...Black...he's going to see you soon. When he does...give him your best shot," I smile brightly at her.

"I will," She smiles back. "It was nice meeting you, White!" She waves goodbye. She runs off from the station, heading to- who knows where. I can't wait to read the novel she was writing. After seeing the Trio fight while we were on the Subway, I can't wait to see how she describes it. The novel is going to be incredible.

I exit the Battle Subway, and head to Icirrus City.

The Agency sent me a letter, explaining urgent business is going to be held there.

I don't quite understand it, it doesn't make much sense. I have a feeling it's a huge prank- but I'll go anyways. I could use some laughter and pranking and joy.

I call upon Brav, to use Fly to head to Icirrus. The city is filled with sunshine and green grass, which is rare- especially since it's mid-February. '_Mid-February..._' That's right! My birthday!

Tomorrow's my birthday. It's not "urgent business" that's going to be held up here. It's my birthday party! The realization makes me smile.

'_Will he come...?' _Nah.

Black's too busy to come to a party.

* * *

Icirrus is a...different place.

It's small, with lots of hills and green grass. A circle of children chain hands and giggle together.

By the time I arrive, it's early daybreak.

_'February 14. White's Birthday.' _ I think. Now, why does that day seem so familiar? I can't think of anyone else who has a similar birthday...  
'_Oh, it's nothing._' I glance at the Heart Scale I've kept in my pocket. It's smooth, shiny, and pretty. Girls like stuff like that, right?  
I can't help but feel that I got a crappy present. It's so hard to know what to get someone!

The only girl I've given a present to was probably Belle.  
And I only got her a simple bracelet. She liked it. A lot. She found it useful, too.  
Would Prez actually find this Heart Scale useful?  
'_Yes.' _I think. Move tutors use Heart Scales as currencies, and Heart Scales sell for a lot...  
Plus it's pretty.

Prez will like it, right?  
I walk around, seeking refuge. The party won't start for a few hours.  
'_The Pokemon Club...' _I examine it from the outside. It's a pretty big place, the size of a gym easily, and is decorated with lots of plants outside.  
Two men chat by the front door. When they see me checking out the Fan Club, the wave me over.  
"Excuse me, young man, what are you doing?" They ask.  
'_Oh shit.._' "Uh, my friend's party is going to be here, so, just waiting..."  
They raise an eyebrow. "Oh? Is your friend Miss White of the BW Agency?" They ask.  
"Yeah!" That caught me off guard. Are they her bodyguards, or something?  
"You're not going to dress like _that_, are you?" They ask.  
"Y-yeah..."  
"It's a formal evening. Not a circus," They roll their eyes. "Come with us."

They take me into the back room of the club- or at least, one of them does. He has a stern face, etched with deep wrinkles.  
He opens a door, revealing a wardrobe full of clothes. He points at them.  
"Pick out an outfit."  
I eye them. They _all _look expensive. "F-for free?"  
"Yeah, you got invited to the party, right?" He asks. I nod, and show him my invitation. "That's cool kid. Now pick out an outfit."  
I browse them. I find a tux, in a dark ocean shade. I pick it out, and scan for a tag. _Size 0. _'_This should be good enough,_'  
"Hurry and try it on, we have to get ready for the suprise party soon."

* * *

I glance at the clock.  
An hour and a half until 15:00.

I sigh, and gaze at my appearance in the mirror.  
My hair is curled today, and I'm wearing a silk dress with lace all over it, lent by one of the other agents of the BW Agency. I'm wearing mascara, and lipstick. The cosmetics feel so foreign against my skin. '_Why did I doll up today?' _I ask myself. '_It's not like I'm going to see anyone special. Mom might come, that's just as special as it gets..._' Oh, what am I saying? It's a special day- the BW Agency is throwing me a "Suprise" birthday party! How could it not get any better than that?

_Knock. Knock.  
"_Come in," I say, wiping off imaginary dust off of my dress.

"Miss White," A short, stout man says. He has a thinning mustache, and a pale complexion. He seems so familiar- where have I seen him before? "Your gues- er, it's time for the meeting,"

I try not to smile. '_They're awful at this,_'

"Right this way," He opens the door for me, and leads me to the Pokemon Fan Club. "Happy birthday miss, and Happy Valentines Day."  
I smile politely.

I have this nerve-wracking feeling that _somehow_, some _way_, he'll be there.  
I just know it.

* * *

We crouch under the tables, waiting in darkness, and silence.  
The sudden noise of the front door creaking makes my heart leap.  
"Miss White, why don't you-"

"SUPRISE!" We all exclaim, smiles plastered on our faces.

I can't see White. I'm in a crowd of people, and they're all inhumanly tall, like a Giraferig. I attempt to see her face- her pretty face. Her happy face.

"Thanks guys," I hear her say. Her voice sounds the same- it sounds like a melody. '_Wait! What am I saying? I don't like White like that!_' I feel my mind explode with thoughts, my heart beating faster, and my cheeks tinging with pink. Where's Musha when I need her?

I make my way through the crowd. And I see her.  
Her, in her gorgeous, sparkling, pink dress; made of silk and lace. Her hair is curled perfectly, and shines like the sun. Her skin is flawless, like porcelain. The thought brings a warmness to my cheeks. Her eyes shine like the stars, colored like the sea in all of it's glory. She holds her hands nervously, but I can tell- it's confident White in her natural habitat. "Prez!" I exclaim, pushing my way through the crowd, attempting to get closer to her.

Classical music blasts through the room. The lits dim again.  
"May I have this dance?"  
"Of course!"  
Women and men dance together, and children frolic together. I wander around, attempting to catch White's glance.

* * *

He stands there.  
'_Oh my gosh, he's actually here!_' I'm so happy. I feel myself blush.  
'_This is amazing...on Valentines Day, the one I love is here..._'  
He approaches me slowly- I look around, making sure he's coming to _me_.  
"W-white," He says my name, so nervously. He shakes. "Can I have this dance?"  
"Of course," I smile at him.  
His cheeks turn Charmeleon-red.  
"Happy Birthday, Prez," He mutters, as he takes my hands in his. '_His hands are so soft...like...a cloud.._' He shuffles through his pocket. "I, uh, have a present for you, Prez,"  
"Oh, really?" I reply. He twirls me around.  
"Yeah," He responds. "Um, I-"  
"Give it to me later, like everyone else has to, silly!" I say. I shouldn't give him any special treatment- yes, he _is _an employee who agreed to wear our company's logo to the Pokemon League and all, but-  
"Oh, okay," He says, his voice quieting down. His eyes dart to the floor. "Um. How's your life been going, Prez? You've been doing well?"  
"Yeah, I have," I reply. "Servine is officially on my team now. Oh, and Shauntal, that girl from the Elite Four, gave me a Frillish, and-"  
"YOU MET SHAUNTAL?" Black exclaims with joy. His eyes are lit up brightly, like the stars. People stare at him. He blushes heavily, avoiding their gazes. I try not to giggle. "Er, I mean-"  
"No, I get it. Pokemon battles are the most important thing to you, right?" Rants of his dreams occur to my mind. The way he has such a _passion _for them makes me smile.  
"Not...really," He says. His chocolate eyes look into mine. I feel the floor moving, it feels like I'm floating in air. '_This feeling is so magical..._' This would make an amazing movie~ I try to scribble a script in my mind. Main character? A Roserade, probably... "Uh, there's someone more important than that..."  
"Oh," I reply. _'Someone_'. Probably his mom. "Your mother?"  
"N-no," He responds. His face turns a dark shade of marroon. "Y-you, Prez..."

"Awh, really?" I say. It's so touching of him to say that! I feel my cheeks turn a light pink. They radiate with a soft heat.  
"P-prez," Black says, his voice stuttering. "I, uh...kinda like you."  
"I like you too, Black!" I smile.  
"N-no, Prez, I mean..."  
"As what?"  
His eyes dart away from me once more. He breathes in deeply. He seems _scared. _Nervous, even. Seeing Black like this is so strange. I've seen Black happy, sad, angry, neutral...but not _sad_.  
"As more than that," He finally responds. He looks me in the eyes. His eyes glitter brilliantly. "I kinda _love _you, White."  
He said my name...! Not "Prez", but "White"! It makes my heart skip a beat.  
"You like _me_?"  
'_So he feels the same way..._'  
"Y-yeah," He replies sheepishly.

* * *

_'I can't believe I just confessed to Prez...!_'  
"I hope this doesn't-"  
She interrupts me. She presses her lips against mine. They're so warm, so soft.  
I kiss her back. She wraps her arms around my neck, almost instinctively. It feels like we're in a movie. A movie Prez directed and scripted.  
"It won't," She cheerfuly says. Her eyes, amazing as ever, shine brighty like a disco ball. "I-I've liked you for awhile, actually,"  
"Me too," I admit.

"Good," She responds, kissing me again. Wow. She's almost as impulsive as me.  
"Are you having a good birthday, so far?" I ask her, blushing heavily.  
She's blushing too, but to a much milder degree. She smiles softly. "Yes, it's the best ever."  
"But Prez, I haven't given you your present..!"  
"Falling in love with you is the best present I've recieved," She replies, her face red like a Tomato berry. "The best Valentines Day ever, too."  
'_Of course...! Today is Valentines Day ... that's where I've seen February 14 before...!_'  
"Isn't that why you confessed? So you could have a Valentine?" She asks me, her eyebrows narrowing, unsure. "Or is it 'cause you really like me?" She winks.  
"Psh," I respond, blushing like crazy.  
"Wowwwww," She says, giggling.  
"I'm sorry, I lost-"  
She kisses my cheek. _'So sudden...!_' "It's fine. I think it's cute,"  
I smile at her. I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I'm gonna win the Pokemon League, with the greatest girl _ever _by my side.  
"Happy birthday, Prez." I wrap my arms around her back, enclosing her in for a tight embrace.  
"Call me White," She whispers.  
I smile.

"I love you, White."

* * *

**Notes:**

Okay, there are a lot of notes I have here. /sweatdrop

Alright- so the part about the Pidove flying by, I just assumed they would have a messenger Pokemon come by and drop off the letter, 'cause I doubt the agency would call Black or something. Haha. I just randomly guessed White's birthday, I figured Valentine's day would be nice for the story...

From where I last read PokeSpe, Black was battling Skyla. So, of course, I assumed he was going to win the battle, and maybe use Guora/Musha. Somehow they would listen/evolve, right?:D Totally unlikely, but hey- whatever. The nerd that gave Black the Heart Scale? I thought about how in the Pkmn games, people will run into you and give you items- so I thought '_Hey, why not include this into a fanfic?'_.

I assumed Shauntal would give White a Frillish, she seems like a cheeky, nice girl- I thought it seemed realistic for Shauntal to give White a Frillish as a token of thanks for all the trouble xD Oh, and about Brav- I don't know if he really can use Fly. But I'll just assume he can.

I tried to make the characters very...realistic. I tried to slowly transition into the romantic parts. Haha. I totally rushed the ending. Hope you guys don't mind. Sorry if I made Black seem too oblivious/White too much of a smart-ass. It's hard to make Black as wild as he is in PokeSpe haha. Well, as always, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
